pixelworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Base
The Secret Base Sam the Superhero needs our help to defeat the evil professor plotting against Pixel Worlds, so grab the strongest weapon and armor you can find and prepare to fight! For this you'll need a Blue Portal and Blue Particles, Blue Portals can be made by combining 200 Blue Particles or buying it directly from Sam at FORESTHILLS, for 480 Byte Coin. The Blue Portal will charge you 20 Blue Particles each time you want to enter, you can also ask 2 other players to join you on your adventure (they will be charged 20 Blue Particles as well). In this Secret Base, you'll encounter 5 rooms, the first 4 being rooms guarded by minions and the 5th being the Boss room where you will have to defeat the Manic Mecha, a mecha controlled by the evil professor. At the end of rooms 2, 4 and 5 you'll be rewarded with a prize ranging from blocks and props to clothes and weapons (common, uncommon, rare, ultra rare & legendary). Prizes: File:Metal_Railing.png|Metal Railing|link=Metal_Railing File:Lab_Control_Panel_1.png|Lab Control Panel 1|link=Lab_Control_Panel_1 File:Lab_Control_Panel_2.png|Lab Control Panel 2|link=Lab_Control_Panel_2 File:Dark_Electric_Wires.png|Dark Electric Wires|link=Dark_Electric_Wires File:Lab_Equipment_1.png|Lab Equipment 1|link=Lab_Equipment_1 File:Lab_Equipment_2.png|Lab Equipment 2|link=Lab_Equipment_2 File:Lab_Equipment_3.png|Lab Equipment 3|link=Lab_Equipment_3 File:Hanging_Wires_1.png|Hanging Wires 1|link=Hanging_Wires_1 File:Hanging_Wires_2.png|Hanging Wires 2|link=Hanging_Wires_2 File:Large_Hose.png|Large Hose|link=Large_Hose File:Lab_Meter.png|Lab Meter|link=Lab_Meter File:Hazard_Platform.png|Hazard Platform|link=Hazard_Platform File:Chemistry_Poster.png|Chemistry Poster|link=Chemistry_Poster File:Plain_Poster.png|Plain Poster|link=Plain_Poster File:Black_Half-Head_Mask.png|Black Half-Head Mask|link=Black_Half-Head_Mask File:Blue_Half-Head_Mask.png|Blue Half-Head Mask|link=Blue_Half-Head_Mask File:Green_Half-Head_Mask.png|Green Half-Head Mask|link=Green_Half-Head_Mask File:Red_Half-Head_Mask.png|Red Half-Head Mask|link=Red_Half-Head_Mask File:Purple_Half-Head_Mask.png|Purple Half-Head Mask|link=Purple_Half-Head_Mask File:Black_Domino_Mask.png|Black Domino Mask|link=Black_Domino_Mask File:Blue_Domino_Mask.png|Blue Domino Mask|link=Blue_Domino_Mask File:Green_Domino_Mask.png|Green Domino Mask|link=Green_Domino_Mask File:Red_Domino_Mask.png|Red Domino Mask|link=Red_Domino_Mask File:Purple_Domino_Mask.png|Purple Domino Mask|link=Purple_Domino_Mask File:Deflector.png|Deflector|link=Deflector File:Super_Deflector.png|Super Deflector|link=Super_Deflector File:Electric_Trap.png|Electric Trap|link=Electric_Trap File:Laser_Trap.png|Laser Trap|link=Laser_Trap File:Laser_Beam_Trap.png|Laser Beam Trap|link=Laser_Beam_Trap File:Fox_Ears.png|Fox Ears|link=Fox_Ears File:Fox_Tail.png|Fox Tail|link=Fox_Tail File:SHOUTGUN.png|SHOUTGUN|link=SHOUTGUN File:Industrial_Fan.png|Industrial Fan|link=Industrial_Fan File:Arasaka_LLP-X5.png|Arasaka LLP-X5|link=Arasaka_LLP-X5 File:World_Hologram.png|World Hologram|link=World_Hologram File:Floor_Spotlight.png|Floor Spotlight|link=Floor_Spotlight File:Blue_Hero_Cape.png|Blue Hero Cape|link=Blue_Hero_Cape File:Black_Hero_Cape.png|Black Hero Cape|link=Black_Hero_Cape File:Green_Hero_Cape.png|Green Hero Cape|link=Green_Hero_Cape File:Red_Hero_Cape.png|Red Hero Cape|link=Red_Hero_Cape File:Purple_Hero_Cape.png|Purple Hero Cape|link=Purple_Hero_Cape File:Radiating_Nuke.png|Radiating Nuke|link=Radiating_Nuke File:Heroic_Pinball_Bumper.png|Heroic Pinball Bumper|link=Heroic_Pinball_Bumper File:Heroic_Spring_Board.png|Heroic Spring Board|link=Heroic_Spring_Board File:Black_Heroic_Tights.png|Black Heroic Tights|link=Black_Heroic_Tights File:Blue_Heroic_Tights.png|Blue Heroic Tights|link=Blue_Heroic_Tights File:Red_Heroic_Tights.png|Red Heroic Tights|link=Red_Heroic_Tights File:Green_Heroic_Tights.png|Green Heroic Tights|link=Green_Heroic_Tights File:Purple_Heroic_Tights.png|Purple Heroic Tights|link=Purple_Heroic_Tights File:Quantum_Safe.png|Quantum Safe|link=Quantum_Safe File:Red_Headband.png|Red Headband|link=Red_Headband File:Black_Cat_Tail.png|Black Cat Tail|link=Black_Cat_Tail File:Black_Cat_Ears.png|Black Cat Ears|link=Black_Cat_Ears File:Crowbar.png|Crowbar|link=Crowbar File:Bronze_Key.png|Bronze Key|link=Bronze_Key File:Silver_Key.png|Silver Key|link=Silver_Key File:Golden_Key.png|Golden Key|link=Golden_Key File:Marvelous_Moustache.png|Marvelous Moustache|link=Marvelous_Moustache File:Yellow_Utility_Belt.png|Yellow Utility Belt|link=Yellow_Utility_Belt File:Orange_Utility_Belt.png|Orange Utility Belt|link=Orange_Utility_Belt File:Pink_Utility_Belt.png|Pink Utility Belt|link=Pink_Utility_Belt File:Turquoise_Utility_Belt.png|Turquoise Utility Belt|link=Turquoise_Utility_Belt File:Yellow_Ninja_Mask.png|Yellow Ninja Mask|link=Yellow_Ninja_Mask File:Orange_Ninja_Mask.png|Orange Ninja Mask|link=Orange_Ninja_Mask File:Pink_Ninja_Mask.png|Pink Ninja Mask|link=Pink_Ninja_Mask File:Turquoise_Ninja_Mask.png|Turquoise Ninja Mask|link=Turquoise_Ninja_Mask File:Heroic_Black_Hood.png|Heroic Black Hood|link=Heroic_Black_Hood Superhero Sets The legendary superhero suits that you can win from the Secret Lab changes every month! To celebrate the release of the superhero update, there were two suits for December. Permanent legendaries include the Small Laser Gun and the SHOUTGUN , and Clubber Set! Suits: File:Punchpool_Mask.png|Punchpool Mask|link=Punchpool_Mask File:Punchpool_Chest_Armor.png|Punchpool Chest Armor|link=Punchpool_Chest_Armor File:Punchpool_Leg_Armor.png|Punchpool Leg Armor|link=Punchpool_Leg_Armor FIle:Punchpool_Shoes.png|Punchpool Shoes|link=Punchpool_Shoes File:Punchpool_Gloves.png|Punchpool Gloves|link=Punchpool_Gloves File:Night_Chick_Hair.png|Night Chick Hair|link=Night_Chick_Hair FIle:Night_Chick_Domino_Mask.png|Night Chick Domino Mask|link=Night_Chick_Domino_Mask File:Night_Chick_Top.png|Night Chick Top|link=Night_Chick_Top File:Night_Chick_Pants.png|Night Chick Pants|link=Night_Chick_Pants File:Night_Chick_Boots.png|Night Chick Boots|link=Night_Chick_Boots File:Night_Chick_Wrist_Guards.png|Night Chick Wrist Guards|link=Night_Chick_Wrist_Guards File:Mystery_Dude_Cape.png|Mystery Dude Cape|link=Mystery_Dude_Cape File:Mystery_Dude_Shirt.png|Mystery Dude Shirt|link=Mystery_Dude_Shirt File:Mystery_Dude_Pants.png|Mystery Dude Pants|link=Mystery_Dude_Pants File:Mystery_Dude_Shoes.png|Mystery Dude Shoes|link=Mystery_Dude_Shoes File:Kettlehead_Cape.png|Kettlehead Cape|link=Kettlehead_Cape File:Kettlehead_Shirt.png|Kettlehead Shirt|link=Kettlehead_Shirt File:Kettlehead_Pants.png|Kettlehead Pants|link=Kettlehead_Pants File:Kettlehead_Shoes.png|Kettlehead Shoes|link=Kettlehead_Shoes File:Kettlehead_Gloves.png|Kettlehead Gloves|link=Kettlehead_Gloves File:Kettlehead_Mask.png|Kettlehead Mask|link=Kettlehead_Mask File:Green_Bouncer_Hair.png|Green Bouncer Hair|link=Green_Bouncer_Hair File:Green_Bouncer_Mask.png|Green Bouncer Mask|link=Green_Bouncer_Mask File:Green_Bouncer_Shirt.png|Green Bouncer Shirt|link=Green_Bouncer_Shirt File:Green_Bouncer_Shield.png|Green Bouncer Shield|link=Green_Bouncer_Shield File:Green_Bouncer_Pants.png|Green Bouncer Pants|link=Green_Bouncer_Pants File:Green_Bouncer_Shoes.png|Green Bouncer Shoes|link=Green_Bouncer_Shoes File:Captain_Grit_Mask.png|Captain Grit Mask|link=Captain_Grit_Mask File:Captain_Grit_Shirt.png|Captain Grit Shirt|link=Captain_Grit_Shirt File:Captain_Grit_Gloves.png|Captain Grit Gloves|link=Captain_Grit_Gloves File:Captain_Grit_Pants.png|Captain Grit Pants|link=Captain_Grit_Pants File:Captain_Grit_Shoes.png|Captain Grit Shoes|link=Captain_Grit_Shoes File:Captain_Grit_Jump_Pack.png|Captain Grit JumpPack|link=Captain_Grit_JumpPack File:Sir_Laser_Helmet.png|Sir Laser Helmet|link=Sir_Laser_Helmet File:Sir_Laser_Shirt.png|Sir Laser Shirt|link=Sir_Laser_Shirt File:Sir_Laser_Gloves.png|Sir Laser Gloves|link=Sir_Laser_Gloves File:Sir_Laser_Pants.png|Sir Laser Pants|link=Sir_Laser_Pants File:Sir_Laser_Shoes.png|Sir Laser Shoes|link=Sir_Laser_Shoes File:DaBomba_Mask.png|DaBomba Mask|link=DaBomba_Mask File:DaBomba_Moustache.png| DaBomba Moustache|link=DaBomba_Moustache File:DaBomba_Shirt.png|DaBomba Shirt|link=DaBomba_Shirt File:DaBomba_Gloves.png|DaBomba Gloves|link=DaBomba_Gloves File:DaBomba_Pants.png|DaBomba Pants|link=DaBomba_Pants File:DaBomba_Shoes.png|DaBomba Shoes|link=DaBomba_Shoes File:DaBomba_Dynamite.png|DaBomba Dynamite|link=DaBomba_Dynamite File:Sup-a-Fly_Hair.png|Sup-a-Fly Hair|link=Sup-a-Fly_Hair File:Sup-a-Fly_Mask.png|Sup-a-Fly Mask|link=Sup-a-Fly_Mask File:Sup-a-Fly_Pants.png|Sup-a-Fly Pants|link=Sup-a-Fly_Pants File:Sup-a-Fly_Shirt.png|Sup-a-Fly Shirt|link=Sup-a-Fly_Shirt File:Sup-a-Fly_Shoes.png|Sup-a-Fly Shoes|link=Sup-a-Fly_Shoes File:Sup-a-Fly_Swatter.png|Sup-a-Fly Swatter|link=Sup-a-Fly_Swatter File:Gloomy_Clubber_Dual_Sticks.png|Gloomy Clubber Dual Sticks|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Dual_Sticks File:Gloomy_Clubber_Mask.png|Gloomy Clubber Mask|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Mask File:Gloomy_Clubber_Pants.png|Gloomy Clubber Pants|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Pants File:Gloomy_Clubber_Shirt.png|Gloomy Clubber Shirt|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Shirt File:Gloomy_Clubber_Shoes.png|Gloomy Clubber Shoes|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Shoes File:Gloomy_Clubber_Stick_Sheaths.png|Gloomy Clubber Stick Sheaths|link=Gloomy_Clubber_Stick_Sheaths File:Tridentist_Gloves.png|Tridentist Gloves|link=Tridentist_Gloves File:Tridentist_Lance.png|Tridentist Lance|link=Tridentist_Lance File:Tridentist_Mask.png|Tridentist Mask|link=Tridentist_Mask File:Tridentist_Pants.png|Tridentist Pants|link=Tridentist_Pants File:Tridentist_Shirt.png|Tridentist Shirt|link=Tridentist_Shirt File:Tridentist_Shoes.png|Tridentist Shoes|link=Tridentist_Shoes File:Retributor_Gloves.png|Retributor Gloves|link=Retributor_Gloves File:Retributor_Jump_Pack.png|Retributor Jump Pack|link=Retributor_Jump_Pack File:Retributor_Mask.png|Retributor Mask|link=Retributor_Mask File:Retributor_Pants.png|Retributor Pants|link=Retributor_Pants File:Retributor_Shirt.png|Retributor Shirt|link=Retributor_Shirt File:Retributor_Tail.png|Retributor Tail|link=Retributor_Tail File:Blackbird_Cape.png|Blackbird Cape|link=Blackbird_Cape File:Blackbird_Mask.png|Blackbird Mask|link=Blackbird_Mask File:Blackbird_Pants.png|Blackbird Pants|link=Blackbird_Pants File:Blackbird_Shirt.png|Blackbird Shirt|link=Blackbird_Shirt File:Blackbird_Shoes.png|Blackbird Shoes|link=Blackbird_Shoes Category:Events